Galactik Football: A New Season
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: Season 3 rewrite. Takes place after D'Jok, Mei and Yuki have left the Snow Kids. Written for the love of football! But hopefully with some smaller storylines running through it. The Snow Kids prepare for a new tournament, but can they cope?
1. New Beginnings

Training had become a fairly sombre time of late. The team were thankful that Aarch's largely consisted of team bonding sessions, which often meant playing rather than having to have particular focus sessions which required them to think. With three players leaving and an unknown tournament approaching, The Snow Kids needed serious work if they were to return to their best.

With the draw for the competition taking place this afternoon, the two time champions had to be prepared for anything. Paradisia's multi-flux tournament would consist of four groups of three teams, with the top two advancing to the quarter finals. With the new system, it meant that just a single loss could leave the team struggling to qualify.

Rocket pondered this thought as he watched the game go by. Clamp's holo-trainer had pitted the team against the illustrious Lightnings, who Aarch had placed in the 'speed' category for the way they play. He had wanted to text The Snow Kids against various styles in the build up to the tournament, and The Lightnings were exemplars when it came to speedy play and counter attacking football.

And this natural talent for rapid movement was being perfectly exhibited as the computer generated Lightnings ran rings around the clearly lacklustre Snow Kids. Rocket was forced to watch as Warren, the infamous number 9, skipped past both Thran and Lun-Zia before striking in his third goal.

The familiar sound of Aarch's fist slamming the desk of his viewing screen could be heard through each of the team's earpieces as he showed his frustration. 'So Warren has a hat-trick before any of you decide to turn up? Was I dreaming or did this team win the Galactik Football Cup not once, but twice?...'

Rocket's ears in particular had become deaf to the rhetorical questions his uncle consistently asked when the team performed badly; he didn't seem to advise anymore, had he lost his touch? The Snow Kids captain quickly removed the thought from his head, intent on pushing questions out of his mind and focusing on his football. But the team hardly improved and were at the mercy of Warren's clone as he fired goal after goal beyond Ahito.

As the holo-trainer slowly faded away, The Snow Kids headed off towards the changing rooms to change; not a word was exchanged between them and their coach as they left the room. The girls and boys divided at the end of the corridor to enter their separate changing facilities.

'We played so badly; let's hope we don't get The Lightnings in the group stage.' Ahito sighed as he removed his gloves. The keeper of the team had particularly felt the pains of their latest training session, being on the receiving end of Warren's ruthless play and that was just a hologram! How would they cope against the real Lightnings striker...?

Paradisia was a hive of activity as the draw for the Multi-flux tournament was close to being made. Representatives of all 12 teams were present, as well as commercial interests and many of the large fan base that surrounded Galactik Football. The concept of a group and knockout format excited many, and city streets were packed as the tournament brought with it a whole euphoria never before seen.

Lun-Zia and a few of the other Snow Kids went to play a small match with the former's native friends; The Wambas. The beach was pretty crowded but the small troupe managed to find a small spot to play, despite attracting the attention of the fans that lined the shore.

Meanwhile, Rocket and Aarch headed to the main conference room where the draw was scheduled to be held. All managers and players who were expected to attend the press conference that followed the draw were requested to be present, and would then be transferred to the interviews at the relevant time. As the manager and captain, it was decided that the uncle-nephew partnership would be the ones to tackle the media especially in the wake of D'Jok's move to Team Paradisia, the striker being their starlet both on and off the pitch.

As the duo entered the large building known to them as Paradisia headquarters, Aarch noticed the far spreading counter above him and decided to ask for directions.

'Hello, my name is-'

'Aarch,' replied the woman behind the counter simply. 'And this is Rocket I see, I expect you want to know where the main conference room is?'

Aarch stuttered a bit. He knew that the team was famous across the galaxy but the idea that this woman had been expecting him threw him off guard a little. He was able to regain what little composure he had left to simply nod at the assistant.

She greeted his response with a broad smile. 'Head up to the top floor, then right outside the elevator is a set of double doors which leads into the main conference room, the draw doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so it would be a good idea to just get yourself sat down.' The woman concluded her instructions with the same smile with which she had opened it, and now had Aarch mumbling a hurried 'Thanks' before speeding off towards the elevator.

After finding the correct floor, Aarch quickly glanced at his watch to ensure they were making good time before following the directions he had been given. Soon he came to the double doors, and entered to find a gathering that any fan of Galactik Football would quite literally have died at the sight of.

In the seating area were representatives from every club competing in the Paradisia Tournament; Kernor and Shekmut from the Rykers, Lune-Zeara and Woowambo of the Wambas, Warren and Sarlight representing The Lightnings. Aarch regrettably noticed three of his former players, seeing Yuki with her new coach Zyria or The Elektras, Mei and Sinedd sat together near the front for The Shadows, and his former star striker D'jok sat with his new team and the hosts for the tournament; Team Paradisia.

Hosting the draw was Lord Phoenix, the revered individual who had made all this possible. He, along with 3 other yet to be known people would draw the teams that would eventually form the groups of the newly organised tournament. Aarch and rocket took the seats allocated to the two Snow Kids representatives as they awaited the beginning of the draw, and the beginning of a new tournament that was sure to be as eventful as the ones before it...


	2. The Draw

The gathered group had been chatting, discussing the potential of the draw and what it could provide. These murmurings and disruptions were soon silenced, by the entrance of Lord Phoenix, accompanied by three others.

Aarch and Rocket immediately recognised Artegor Nexus, former player and coach of worldwide renown. His career with The Akilian team and The Shadows told it all and his lengthy spell in charge of the latter had seen them progress to at least the semi finals in both of the competitions he had overseen. Now though he was an ambassador for Galactik Football, giving up his role after failing to lead The Shadows to victory.

The other two who accompanied Lord Phoenix and Artegor were recognisable by Rocket, Warren, Sinedd, and the various others who had competed in Netherball as well as those who had a good enough memory to remember the past. Former Wambas players Wolfen and Zora had been two of the best of the time in their playing days but lately had been present as fans of the underground sport. Though their affiliation with the illegal game had been kept secret; only those who had played and watched Netherball were aware.

'Welcome all to the draw for the group stages of The Paradisia Tournament!' announced Lord Phoenix as he and his associates stood next to a bowl each. 'As you are all aware, this is a multi-flux tournament which means teams can be represented by a range of players; I am aware that some of you have already been diversifying ahead of this tournament' He glanced quickly at D'Jok, a symbol of his own side's diversification, before returning to the agenda at hand; the draw for the tournament. Within each one were four teams, seeded by their ranking in GF competitions. Lord Phoenix stood by the first, Wolfen and Zora by the second, and Artegor by the third. 'In Pot 1 we have the host side Team Paradisia, two time winners The Snow Kids, and finalists from the previous two tournaments The Shadows and The Xenons,' Phoenix continued. 'Pot 2 contains The Pirates, The Wambas, The Rykers and The Lightnings, and in Pot 3 we have The Cyclopses, Technoid, The Red Tigers and The Elektras.'

Gasps could be heard as The Lightnings had been categorised in Pot 2, meaning they would be the team to avoid for the top seeds. As murmurings were once again silenced, the draw begun...

Meanwhile, the gathered troupe of Wambas and Snow Kids were playing a small game on the beach, which had begun to clear with the start of the draw. Micro-Ice opted to watch the small five-a-side game; it was Boonzoff, Zeaga, Damarco, Birdie and Hawk against Ahito, Lun-Zia, Thran, Tia, and Mark.

Thran had just headed the ball past Zeaga and Damarco into the path of Mark, who finished in typical striker style. As he raced to celebrate with Thran, he expected his team mate to catch him, but the striker fell flat on his face as Thran, like the rest, were focusing on the large screen that was present on the exterior of the building where the draw was being held. It showed the four groups that had been drawn; shocked looks were exchanged...

Group A: The Snow Kids, The Wambas, The Elektras

Group B: Team Paradisia, The Lightnings, Technoid

Group C: The Xenons, The Rykers, The Cyclopses

Group D: The Shadows, The Pirates, The Red Tigers

There was a glint in the eye of Lord Phoenix now; the prospect of a monumental clash between Team Paradisia and The Lightnings would certainly set this tournament alight...

'Remember it is not necessary to have multiple fluxes present in your teams, yet you may find it beneficial. Each team will have the chance to organise two friendly matches and to avoid confusion, one shall be played at home and the other away, just like in the groups. Team rosters must be completed two days prior to the tournaments opening clash between The Wambas and The Snow Kids, good luck all!'

With that the meeting was finished. Reporters were waiting outside, knowing that majority of the main players were present and looking to get their reaction to the draw. As Aarch and Rocket attempted to bypass the microphones and cameras, their passage was blocked by a Xzionic reporter with his camera crew.

'Hi Aarch' he was polite and not so 'in your face' as Aarch had expected. 'The Snow Kids will be up against The Wambas in the tournament kick-off with the little known about Elektras to follow; what do you think of the draw?' his smile was warm yet still prompted answers from the revered coach.

'It won't be easy,' he replied simply. 'In Galactik Football you can never take anything for granted and we know that if we don't perform then we'll be punished. However I have a great team, and with that I have confidence that we can progress.'

'You mentioned your team,' the reporter began, 'How much of an impact have the losses of Mei and D'Jok to The Snow Kids had on the team? Will you be as good a side as in the last two Galactik Football Cups without their talents?'

'You're right we've lost good players; Yuki also left us and will be playing against us when the Elektras come to Akilian. Yet I feel we still have a talented group and the ability to select players of multiple different Fluxes has allowed us to bring in Lun-Zia who so far has been unrecognised yet has the talent to be one of the best.' Aarch's argument was riddled with doubt; could his side really win the Paradisia Tournament?

But any worry hadn't been conveyed to the reporter. 'You sound very confident Aarch; perhaps you may even bring in one of our Lightnings players to improve your chances.' he joked before leaving the pair. Aarch had been partially surprised they hadn't interviewed Rocket, yet it was important for these TV companies to get the gossip on all the teams or at least the most famous ones; sure enough the Xzionic reporter was now part of a posse trying to get an interview with D'Jok and the rest of Team Paradisia.

Aarch turned back to Rocket but noticed that something else had caught his nephew's eye; in the corner there was a couple, seemingly arguing. Rocket recognised them immediately as Wambas and more specifically as Lune-Zeara and Woowambo, arguably the team's best players. But they weren't together for long as after much of what looked like shouting and arm waving, the latter stormed off and left the conference completely.

'What was all that about...' Rocket wondered.


End file.
